Watching an event remotely on television is a different experience from viewing the event in person at the venue. An aspect of this is that the remote spectator does not view or feel the experience from the in-venue spectator's field of view. In particular, a person watching an event within a venue may often experience the event in a significantly different way than a person watching on television. For instance, an in-venue spectator experiences the event along with other spectators within the venue at their location, but the remote viewer or spectator of the event, for instance, watching on a television, is not conventionally able to experience the event in the same context or to the same extent. Further, a remote spectator may desire viewing an event with more control over the point of view from which to watch the event, for instance, by choosing to view the event from the home team's fan section or the visiting team's fan section.